Egyptian Sun
by Kitsune Duo
Summary: Revised! Vote for pairing! AU Kagome's been forced to switch schools thanks to her mother's horrible boyfriend 'Naraku-sama'. After the loss of her grandfather and little brother, she's on the brink of breaking. Hopefully her new school and a few new friends, she'll be able to see the light. Now if only she could figure out these weird dreams about a vengeful Egyptian woman...
1. The Beginning

Hello my lovelies!

I'm finally back and giving this story it's much needed help. This is the first chapter of Egyptian sun, rewritten! The second one will be updated soon, and a new chapter is in the works. Thankfully, the chapter isn't nearly as short as what it was before. It went from 800 words to 1.5k. Enjoy~!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh! or InuYasha. The plot is all that is mine.

* * *

_As the blood ran down the young woman's arm, only one word ran through her mind. Revenge. That's it; she will get revenge on the bastard that did this to her and her village._

_She limped through the hot, scorching desert, her eye sight becoming blurred and she could feel her legs weaken with each step she took, wanting nothing more than to just collapse where she stood. Even though her body was in immense pain she continued on, slowly but continued none the less._

_The sun, oh how she loathed it. How so many of the other people could love the big burning ball of gas was beyond her. The sun sent its rays down, and it seemed they all were directed right at her, trying to scorch her tan skin right off her body. The young woman cursed the sun. Maybe it will explode and leave for ever. Had she of been more rational she would have realized it would also set the world into a new ice age and kill it. Everyone was going to die anyway, so why bother fighting it? Oh yes, the revenge. Drat._

_The blood dripped down from her fingertips, landing in the golden sand. She gave small smirk. She was going to die. What a pity, she wouldn't be able to get her revenge on him. At least not in this life, she rationalized to herself._

_Finally, the young woman's legs collapsed and she fell into the hot, Egyptian sand. Her long, flowing black hair spreading around her dying form. The very last thing she saw was the sun. Still burning, as if mocking her because she was simply too weak to go on._

"Kagome." A soft knocking at her door awoke the sleeping shrine maiden. Her mother's hushed but frantic voice was muffled. The knocking on her door was becoming more rapid and insistent. "Kagome, you must get up. It's time for school. Please get up honey, Naraku-sama will be here soon."

Without a second thought, Kagome immediately sat up in bed, a frightened look in her tired sapphire eyes. "I'm up Momma!" She called back, her voice coated in sleep. "Hurry, he could be here any minute.

Kagome quickly hopped out of bed and scampered over to her closet. Before undressing she sent a second look over towards her door, ensuring the three locks she installed on it herself were still indeed locked. She undressed and gathered her pajamas, tossing them into the hamper on the left side of her closet and put on her new school uniform in what should have been a record breaking time.

Today was the first day of school, she silently hoped that it would make 'fitting in' slightly easier on her. Not only was it the first day for all students, but she had just transferred over to Domino High. A transition she wasn't too pleased about, but had to do to temporary satisfy her mother's boyfriend. She sighed to herself and slouched over slightly. 'If only we could just run away from here – from him.' Kagome thought sadly to herself before shaking her head. No – that wasn't an option. Hopefully soon it would be. She wasn't sure how much more either of them could take.

She walked over to the door on the other side of her room that had no locks on it and swung it open. After the 'unfortunate incident' (as Naraku would refer to it) with Souta, her mother went through the extra effort and renovated the upstairs to a degree. Souta's old room was turned into a storage room. Her mother originally wanted to turn it into a guest room incase Kagome ever wanted to have a friend come over to stay the night. The idea was quickly obliterated on spot. For extra privacy and safety she did however shut off the second story bathroom from the normal hallway entrance and make a new one that was connected directly to Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome walked in front of the sink and large mirror and began her usual morning routines. She glanced up at herself to do a double check on how she looked, attempting a smile. She saw her refection smile at her, but it never reached her sad sapphire eyes. She shut them sadly. When she got to school, she knew it would be more believable. She would be fine. With that thought she snapped her eyes open and looked at her reflection again. It was the first day of school after all, and she wanted to at least add something out of the usual, if not for others then for herself. She opened one of the drawers and grabber her mascara, eyeliner and peach lip gloss. Kagome quickly put her makeup on and grabbed her favorite body spray – a mixture of sakura, peach and white jasmine.

The knocking at her main bedroom door came back. "Kagome, he's here. Get to school honey and please don't go down stairs!" Her mother's voice flowed through the cracks. Before she was able to replay, she could hear her footsteps scampering down the hall way.

'I wish he would just go die in a hole.' Kagome thought angrily to herself. She couldn't even go down stairs and give her mother a kiss on the cheek and get breakfast before she left for school. No, instead she had to climb out the damn window like a child sneaking away – Just to go to school!

She exited the bathroom, put her shoes on and grabbed her loyal yellow book bag off her desk before walking over to the window. She unlocked it and opened it, climbing onto the ledge and slowly put on leg at a time onto the closest branch. She carefully walked onto it, and lowered her window shut again, leaving just enough space for her to slip her fingers under it when she came home.

She quickly jumped from one tree branch to the other until her feet were safely on the ground, as soon as her feet touched the dew covered grass she started running towards the exit her and her family's shrine. Running down the steps as fast as humanly possible, if not faster, she briefly wondered why they were even living at a shrine still. It wasn't as if her father, grandfather or even Souta were still around. They had no reason to still be here. What was her childhood home filled with love and laughter had taken a nasty down fall as soon as her mother started dating Naraku. She hated him. For how he was, what he's done and what he's planning to do. He took away her family, her childhood and most of all, her mother's happiness.

Her agitation with her train of thought was starting to affect her, as she felt her aura spark dangerously. People on the side walk obviously could tell too as they quickly stepped out of her way. The ones that didn't move fast enough earned a nasty glare or light growl from the teen girl.

'Maybe I should just skip.' Kagome thought to herself angrily. Surely there were better things she could be doing to help her Mom. She shook her head at the thought and sighed. 'If anything, I'm going to school for Momma. Besides, I already know most of the material...and it could be interesting to see the look on the mortal's faces when I walk in.' a dark smirk snuck onto her face and she was beginning to look forward to her classes a bit more.

Kagome's new school was a bit further than her last one, but thankfully not far enough to force her to take the train to get there. It was just a bit longer of a walk, something she was sure 'Asshole' as she mentally had dubbed Naraku had acknowledged. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing though – Sure, having to walk further than normal just to get to school as soon as she woke up wasn't the most wonderful of thing. How she rationalized it though was it got her out of the house longer without having to endanger her mother or deal with Asshole.

Kagome kept her head up and shoulders back, her eyes flashing with determination. She would make the best of the situations and figure a way out of it. Today was about to be a new beginning, and she was going to make the best of it.

If only she truly understood what was in store for her.

* * *

-x-

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Egyptain Sun. I know I personally like this version much, much better haha. The second chapter is already being rewritten and is half way done. I'm going to try to update this story every week or so, as long as work allows. :3

I'm not sure if I'd like it to be Kagome with Marik, or with Bakura. Possibly both? You decide! Review and vote! :3 I'll probably through in some flirtation here and there with other characters haha!


	2. New rivals

Thank you! Thank you all for the views, alerts, favorites, everything! I truly feel special that you took the time out of your day just for me and the story.

Maniac T. Magee did bring up a valid point. Some of their points being things I need to think about regarding the pairing. Haha, so thank you for that!

I am still however going to be taking your votes into account, feel free to vote once per chapter as well.

This chapter is 1.2k words longer than what it was originally. I'm going to try to make each chapter at least a bit longer than the last.

Enough of my ramblings! Enjoy!

-x-

_Despicable world. Look at all the nasty humans, running around and laughing in the sun. She sneered. Oh Ra, how she loathed all of it. The children ran after each other, seemingly with an endless amount of energy, as their parents looked on and laughed at their antics. The children giggled as they kicked a ball around, aimlessly passing it to each other._

_Laughter. When was the last time she heard it? Oh yes, 'he' had laughed right before he slaughtered everyone. Every last one of them. From the adults, the elders and to the sweet innocent children. The only thing she loathed more than the sun while it was threatening to burn her alive, was him. It truly was a shame she wasn't able to hold onto her life for just a bit longer, just so she could have the sadistically lovely pleasure of having his fresh crimson blood run through her fingers. She would have enjoyed it so very much, perhaps even squeal in delight. Yes, that is how much she truly wished she could have held onto her life for just a while longer. _

_Glaring at the mortal's happy forms, the restless soul turned to approach a large, golden gate. Most normal mortals would begin to question where the gate came from, or better yet, where it would lead to. The woman knew better, and knew as soon as it would open that it would allow her to talk to none other than Ra himself. The gate slowly began to open on its own as a gentle voice echoed out. "We have been expecting you."_

_Without hesitation she started to walk in. Other souls that were originally wondering around inside the gates stopped on their own personal journeys to stare at the new woman. A dark black aura was surrounding her, flaring out violently as flickers of dark red started to grow larger with her annoyance. She turned and glared at any person/soul that dared to venture too close to her. Each of them quickly down cast their eyes and continued on their ventures, a small smirk graced her lips._

_"Right this way m'lady." A nearly translucent person bowed to her before gesturing her to the right. The gate began to shut behind them again as then started their venture towards the large palace in the sky. _

Kagome heaved an exasperated sigh to herself. She wanted to be early and be able to escape from her home just for a bit longer, but low and behold, she ended up getting to school almost an hour early. Which was completely ridiculous, even she had to admit. As soon as she got onto the campus grounds, she stopped to ask the school security guard where the front office was. He was kind enough to walk her there, assisting her in getting her schedule and locker number.

'Oh well, I should at least make the best of it.' She mused to herself and began to wonder the halls to find her locker. The hallways were mostly empty, save for the teachers trying to finish the last minute touches on their classrooms and the early bird student.

After fifteen minutes, Kagome was beginning to get irritated. Her so dubbed 'Long Lost Locker Number 479'. She had been mindlessly wondering the hall ways, and could have sworn she passed the locker with the lewd symbols drawn on it in permanent marker at least twice now. 'Seriously, if they're going to have puzzle hallways they should put a damn directory with a 'You are here!' sticker." Kagome grumbled and kicked the corner of the wall out of pure frustration.

Passing yet another row of lockers, she almost lost hope noticing that hers wasn't there. Then she spotted it. "Oh thank you Ra." She exclaimed happily, not realizing the terminology of her dreams was beginning to affect her normal day speech. "Okay, locker 470 is here. 479 must be just a bit further down. "

"475…476…477…478… annnnd-"Her excitement was cut short when she realized what the next locker was. "480. Locker four hundred and eighty. Okay, this is bullshit." She let out a curse. "Where in Ra's name is locker 479?!" She exclaimed loudly, drawing several students and teachers attention. Some of which were poking their heads out of nearby classrooms to try to figure out what was wrong with the girl in the hallway.

Two girls began to walk down the hallway, drawn by Kagome's sudden outburst. One of them had an arrogant sneer resting on her face directed straight at Kagome. She was slightly shorter than Kagome was, probably coming just up to her nose. Her school top was unbuttoned to show more cleavage than what could have been seen as acceptable. Her pale face was covered in far too much make up, and framed with her pixie cut honey brown hair. She turned to glare at Kagome with dark chocolate brown eyes. Kagome watched as she turned to her blonde friend, who was roughly the same size and whispered something in her ear, causing the blonde to giggle.

"What's wrong, new girl?" The brunette began, her voice an octave too high to be normal as she stopped in front of Kagome, an obnoxiously arrogant air surrounding her as she met Kagome's sapphire eyes and put her hand on her hip. "Too stupid to figure things out on your own, so you've stopped to scream at your imaginary friends for help?" Kagome's eyebrow went up as she assessed the girl in front of her.

"What? No reply? Oh, I'm sorry. Are the words to big for you? Emiko, you think you can help the poor little new girl?" The brunette taunted getting uncomfortably close to Kagome's face. The blonde, now Kagome knew as 'Emiko' giggled once again but other than that stayed silent. "I don't know why you transferred to our school; just know you're going to be my bitch for the year. Got it?"

Something snapped in the ebony haired Miko as she smirked at the brunette. Surprise briefly lit in the brunettes eyes before she quickly covered it up.

"Listen, you classless bitch." Kagome began, leaning in just a bit more, her voice confident and just barely above a whisper. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, or who exactly you think you're speaking to, but if I were you I'd watch my sluttly little tongue."

The brunette looked almost outraged, her face beginning to turn red. "Excuse me?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side and put a hand on her chest. "What? Aww, did I speak to quickly for you? You need me to slow it down?" Her tone mocked the girl in front of her.

"Shut the fuck up, you-"Before the girl could finish her sentence, Kagome grabbed her behind her neck, quickly turning the girl and forced her face first into the lockers. She leaned in to speak into the girl's ear, her tone dangerously calm. "I do believe I was the one telling you to kindly 'shut the fuck up'. You know, unless you want the 'stupid little new girl with her imaginary friends' and the voices in her head to cut it out of your fucking mouth. Now you're going to be silent and take your stupid little friend and keep walking." Kagome let the girl go and took a step back; the brunette quickly pushed herself away from the lockers and started to almost run down the hallway, Emiko quickly following behind. "You're going to regret this new girl! You're going to wish you never fucked with Yatsume Saitei!"

Kagome scoffed. "Suiting name for such a damn rotten bitch." She mumbled under her breath and went to smoothen out her uniform skirt. "Ra, I hate the world." Another mumble as she sighed for what must have easily of been the fifth time this morning.

"Aww, what a shame they ran off already. I was looking forward to Yatsume to finally of been put in her place. To be honest, I was sort of hoping you'd go through with your threat. Then I wouldn't have to listen to her whiney voice all the time." An amused voice laughed from behind Kagome after watching the entire spectacle take place

"Aww, they already ran off. What a shame, I really wanted to watch someone get their eyes poked out with a pencil too!" An amused voice said from behind Kagome after watching the entire spectral, chuckling lightly.

With a tired glace, Kagome looked over at the chuckling person, most likely to tell them to mind their own business when her breath got caught in her throat. She turned and her eyes met the most gorgeous pair of amethyst eyes. 'I take back my previous statement, I don't hate you world. And you obviously love me very, very much.' A slight blush rose up to her face as the boy in front of her smirked.

Marik couldn't help the smirk that spread across his lips as the girl in front of him lost her breath. Slowly she was able to rip her eyes from his and slowly give his body the once over. It wasn't unusual for a girl (or even the occasional guy) to check him out. It was however when you're new to his school, just took on the school bitch before the first class even rang, and while he was staring right back at you. It just happened to be an added bonus that the feisty girl in front of him was also pleasing on the eyes.

"Sweetheart, if you're done checking me out, maybe you could grace me with the pleasure of knowing your name or why I've never seen you anywhere before." He chuckled again, amusement sparkling brightly in his eyes.

Kagome's eyes finally snapped back up to meet his again. Only to notice it was apparently now his turn to roll his eyes over her body. A small smirk came to her face. "Like what you see, darling?" She laughed lightly. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a new transfer as I'm sure the twat made it a point to show everybody. And you are?"

Meeting her eyes once again, he smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome. My name is Marik. Marik Ishtar." He paused to take her hands in his; gently bringing one up to his lips he kissed her knuckles lightly, without ever breaking eye contact. Kagome could feel her face heating up again.

"To answer your question, yes. I like what I see very, very much."

"Glad I could please you." She mumbled.

"Well, if you'd like to please me then wh- "Before he could finish the sentence, a very angry voice shouted Marik's name from down the hall. He stood up and let go of her hands with a sigh. "Well, I guess we'll have to save this conversation for another time. I'll catch you around." With a wink, he turned and sprinted down the hall in the opposite direction.

'Well then… Maybe this school year won't be as bad as I thought it would be.' Kagome smiled to herself, her hands still tingling where he kissed it. Her mood was already elevating from the frustration from earlier. Now she just had to get back to the task of finding her locker. Looking up, she sweat dropped and nearly face palmed. The exact locker that she slammed Yatsume into just so happened to be locker 479. Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity, she undid the lock to put the books she wouldn't need today away.

Ten points to your house if you can figure out what Yatsume's name actually is or why Kagome thought it was 'suiting' haha. (Obviously, I'm a Potterhead.)

This chapter is much longer than what it originally was, and personally I like it better this way! Leave me a review and let me know what you think too, please?

Speaking of which! Thank you very much for the favorites, watches and reviews! They really do encourage me to keep writing, and give me a little something to smile about during the day.

Well that's it for now~!

Until next time~!


End file.
